Perciver One-Shots
by carolsss
Summary: Coleção de fics de Percy/Oliver
1. Admirável

**Admirável**

O dormitório da grifinória era para Oliver um dos melhores lugares para preparar seus planos de treinamento. O número pequeno de alunos que tinham sido selecionado para a casa na sua série garantia geralmente um lugar mais quieto para se concentrar do que a sala comunal e até mais do que a biblioteca. E quando havia alguém lá geralmente era apenas Percy estudando, e o outro rapaz tendia a ser bem quieto.

Mas Percy não estava quieto hoje, ele continuava se remexendo em na sua cadeira da escrivania, escrevendo coisas por uns dois minutos e ai amassando a folha e jogando fora. Bufando com uma frequência alarmante e com seu rosto fazendo expressões um pouco estranhas como se ele estivesse tendo uma briga em sua mente contra um oponente imaginário. Depois de uma meia hora disso Oliver perguntou :

"O que tem de errado Percy ?"

"Nada"

"Isso obviamente não é verdade"

"Corrigindo : Nada que tenha haver com você"

"Considerando que nós temos que dividir um quarto e eu não consigo me concentrar com você bufando de dez em dez segundos, sim tem haver comigo"

"Tá, eu recebi uma carta que me irritou. Satisfeito ?"

"De quem ?"

"Da minha mãe"

"O que dizia ?"

"Rony se meteu em confusão com o Harry e ela manda reprovações pra mim porque se Bill e Charlie estivessem no meu lugar eles fariam um trabalho melhor em garantir que os irmãos mais novos não entrem em confusão. E não é a primeira que isso acontece, toda vez que Fred e George arranjam confusão eu recebo uma carta com uma mensagem parecida. Como se Bill e Charlie mesmo com toda a perfeição deles fossem capazes de fazer os gêmeos se comportarem"

"Bill e Charlie não eram tão perfeitos assim"

"Diga isso para o resto do mundo. Não, melhor, me diga uma coisa sobre eles que não era perfeita"

Oliver ficou em silêncio por uns dez segundos antes de tentativamente dizer :

"Eu acho que Charlie poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor como capitão do time de quadribol"

"Você está mentindo, eu sei que você achava ele ótimo. Todo mundo achava"

"Como jogador sim, mas como capitão ele era meio relaxado. Ele se focava bem mais em fazer todo mundo se divertir do que treinar e nos dar uma chance de ganhar"

"Algumas pessoas pessoas consideraram isso algo positivo"

"Eu não...sabe eu não sou talentoso em quadribol"

"É claro qqe você é, você é o capitão do time"

"Eu sou bom em quadribol, isso não é o mesmo que ser talentoso. Eu sou bom porque eu me tornei bom, porque eu treino em todas as horas disponíveis, porque quando eu assisto um jogo eu não apenas torço e tento me divertir mas eu analiso as técnicas usadas pelos jogadores e treinadores, eu leio sobre as coisas e eu planejo e eu organizo. É por isso que eu sou bom"

"E o que isso tem hav-"

"O seu irmão mais velho, o Bill. Eu não o conhecia tão bem quanto o Charlie, ele estava aqui só pelos meus primeiros três anos, mas eu nunca via ele com um livro, ou se esforçando do jeito que você faz. Ele parecia ser uma daquelas pessoas que simplesmente era bom em tudo que ele tentasse. E é fácil ser bom quando você é naturalmente talentoso, não é tão valoroso quanto quando a pessoa tem que se dedicar e se esforçar pra conseguir algo. Eu acho qque você é mais admirável do que ele nesse aspecto"

Percy ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos apenas olhando para Oliver, o fazendo se perguntar se o Weasley esperava algo mais dele.

"Obrigada. Eu sei que você provavelmente só disse isso pra fazer eu ficar quieto, mas obrigada de qualquer maneira" Percy disse e sorriu.

Oliver já tinha visto Percy sorrir um número razoável de vezes, toda vez que ele recebia seu boletim ou quando algum de seus professores o elogiava durante a aula. Mas aquele sorriso era diferente, era um pouco mais quieto e sem nenhuma da pretensão usual. Oliver tinha certeza que se Percy sorrisse assim com mais frequência as pessoas gostariam bem mais dele.

"Eu disse porque é verdade...e sobre os gêmeos você está certo, ninguém seria capaz de fazer eles se comportarem confie em mim como o capitão deles eu tentei"

Percy riu.

"Eu sei...hum...eu voltar pros meus estudos agora. Obrigada de novo"

"De nada"

E após a conversa Percy ficou bem mais quieto, mas apesar disso estranhamente Oliver não foi capaz de se concentrar pelo resto da tarde.

 _ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	2. Por quanto tempo você quiser

N/A : Se passa após a batalha de Hogwarts

 **Por quanto tempo você quiser**

O quadro da mulher gorda permitiu que Percy entrasse no dormitório da Grifinória mesmo não sabendo a senha, talvez se ele ainda fosse monitor chefe ele a reprovaria por isso, mas ele havia se formado há quase quatro anos e as circunstâncias sendo as que elas eram ele apenas se sentiu grato por este ter sido o caso.

Ele subiu as escadas rumo ao seu dormitório antigo e se surpreendeu ao constatar que havia alguém lá.

"Oi" Oliver disse parecendo um tanto surpreso também.

"Oi, o que você está fazendo aqui ?"

"Eu apenas queria dormir um pouco antes de voar de volta pra casa...e você ?"

"Eu estava procurando um lugar para ficar sozinho e pensar"

"Você quer que eu vá embora ?"

"Não, pode ficar. Eu acho outro lugar"

"Percy" Oliver disse quando o outro rapaz estava prestes a sair do dormitório.

"Sim ?"

"Eu sinto muito sobre o Fred, ele era um bom jogador. Droga, eu sinto muito, eu não quis dizer que eu estou triste porque ele era um bom jogador"

"Tudo bem Oliver eu sei o que você quis dizer, e Fred provavelmente teria gostado, ele sempre teve bastante orgulho das suas habilidades em quadribol"

"Então como você está ?"

"Bem, eu não tenho muito direito de estar triste, não do jeito que minha mãe, meu pai e George estão pelo menos. Nós nunca nos demos muito bem, na verdade eu tenho certeza que ele me odiava"

"Ele não te odiava, ele podia te achar meio chato as vezes, mas isso não é o mesmo que odiar"

"Você não sabe isso, você não sabe como os últimos anos foram. Eu acho que ele queria que eu me explodisse"

"Na verdade eu sei, eu passei na loja dele e do George algumas vezes, e eu perguntei como você estava indo e nós acabamos conversando sobre isso. E ele não disse que ele queria que você se explodisse, ele disse que ele queria que você tomasse juízo e voltasse pra casa"

"Obrigada"

"Pelo o que ?"

"Por dizer isso...você se importa se eu ficar aqui por um tempo ? Eu achei que eu queria ficar sozinho, mas agora eu não tenho certeza se isso seria o melhor"

Oliver colocou a mão em seu ombro e lentamente o puxou para um abraço de consolação.

"É claro que você pode ficar, e eu posso ficar com você por quanto tempo você quiser"

"Você não deveria ter dito isso, eu posso querer por um bom tempo"

"E eu vou estar bem com isso"

 _ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	3. Reações

**Reações**

Percy achou que o melhor a se fazer seria contar para toda a sua família de uma vez, ele já tinha evitado mais do que o suficiente, Oliver já estava vivendo com ele há mais de um mês, suas filhas o adoravam e eles já tinham superado crises o suficiente para estar bem claro que aquele relacionamento não iria terminar em qualquer ponto no futuro próximo. Então ele apenas os contou, e segurou a mão de Oliver enquanto os outros Weasleys o encaravam em silêncio por uns dez segundos, quem quebrou o silêncio foi Charlie :

"George você vai ter que nos dar os nossos galeões de volta"

"O que ?" Percy disse.

"Eu sei disso, eu não tenho essa quantidade aqui comigo, vocês vão ter que buscar na loja depois" George disse.

"Na verdade talvez você devia dar a quantidade toda para a pessoa que ganhou" Arthur disse tentando ser prestativo.

"Será que alguém pode me dizer do que vocês estão falando ?" Percy disse.

Os Weasleys se entreolharam e tiveram a decência de parecerem um tanto envergonhados, mas só por uns dez segundos. Molly como a matriarca achou que era sua responsabilidade falar :

"Bem querido havia uma aposta amigável entre nós com relação a certos aspectos da sua vida amorosa e após o seu casamento com a Audrey nós assumimos que George tinha ganhado e nós pagamos. Mas agora você nos mostrou que esse pagamento foi prematuro e que o George vai ter que nos pagar de volta"

"Na verdade não foi após o casamento foi depois do nascimento da pequena Molly, alguns dos garotos discutiram que estar casado não era prova o suficiente com relação a virgindade dele" Arthur disse.

"O QUE ?" Percy disse.

"Então tem anotado em algum lugar quem apostou o que ?" Rony perguntou.

"Acho que não mas eu me lembro das apostas da maioria" Charlie disse.

"Como nós vamos saber que você não vai roubar ?" Rony disse.

"Nem todo mundo rouba Rony, mas eu estou disposto a tomar uma dose de veritasseum se estiver disponível" Charlie disse.

"Eu duvido, mas eu vou deixar meu bisbilhoscópio ligado o tempo todo" Rony disse.

"Tudo bem por mim, então pelo que eu lembro era Fred como gay e virgem para sempre, Bill como bi e não virgem, mamãe e papai apostaram juntos como assexual, Rony como hétero e virgem para sempre, Ginny como gay e não virgem, eu como Bi e virgem e o George que perdeu como hétero e não virgem" Charlie disse.

"Parecia a opção mais segura e previsível, sabe a cara dele. Obrigada Percy graças a você eles vão me levar a falência" George disse.

"Então quem ganhou ?" Rony perguntou.

"Eu ou Bill" Ginny disse.

"Então você é bi ou você é gay ?" Bill perguntou.

"Eu não vou responder isso" Percy disse

"Porque não Percy ? Você já fez a parte mais difícil você não precisa ficar embaraçado" Bill disse.

"Eu não estou embaraçado, eu estou com raiva. Qual o problema de vocês em fazer uma aposta desse tipo ?" Percy disse.

"Querido você sabe que você acabar dizendo eventualmente, porque você não conta de uma vez para nós pra nós resolvermos isso logo de uma vez" Molly disse.

"Tá. Eu sou bi se todo mundo quer saber" Percy disse.

"Então isso significa que o Bill ganhou. Parabéns querido" Molly disse sorrindo para seu primogênito.

"Obrigada mãe" Bill disse.

"Bill sempre ganha tudo, é tão injusto" Rony disse.

"Vocês são todos um monte de babacas" Percy disse.

"Nós te amamos também Percy" Ginny disse.

.

.

.

Enquanto os Weasleys discutiam os Weasleys agregados (Fleur, Hermione, Harry, Angelina e mais recentemente Oliver) foram em silêncio para a sala da Toca.

"Então eles são sempre assim ?" Oliver perguntou.

"Na verdade você chegou em um dia calmo" Angelina disse.

"Bem-vindo a família" Harry disse e lhe deu um leve tapa nas costas.


	4. O Espetacular Agora

**O Espetacular Agora**

Eles andavam juntos pelo grande salão aguardando a chegada dos estudantes para o banquete do início do ano letivo. Era a primeira vez que Oliver estivera ali desde a batalha mais de dez anos atrás, de alguma maneira o céu acima parecia mais alto e as velas flutuando mais luminosas do que ele se lembrava. Talvez fosse por ter passado a maior parte de seu tempo ali pensando em outras coisas, sobre treinar e ir embora dali e se tornar um jogador.

"Então tem algum aluno em especial que eu deva me preocupar ? Alguém como os gêmeos eram na nossa época ?" Oliver perguntar.

"Eu dúvido que algum dia vá haver alguém que era como meus irmãos, Sr Lupin da Lufa-Lufa é conhecido por as vezes pregar peças usando suas habilidades especiais, mas nada no nível que Fred e George costumavam fazer, realmente faz você apreciar o tipo de coisa que McGonagall e os outros tiveram que passar. Mas você não devia se preocupar, todo mundo sempre gosta do professor de vôo, do de história da magia não tanto infelizmente"

"Realmente não era uma das minhas favoritas na minha época"

"Eu me lembro de uma vez que McGonagall disse que ela ia te tirar do time caso suas notas não melhorassem e parecia que você estava prestes a chorar"

"Yeah, eu meio que estava"

"Sabe eu poderia ter te ajudado a estudar se você tivesse pedido"

"Realmente ou você teria achado que iria interferir com os seus próprios estudos ?"

"Eu gosto de pensar que eu teria ajudado, mas eu não posso dizer de certeza...te incomoda nós não termos tido um romance quando nós estávamos aqui como os outros ?"

"Pelo que eu lembro você teve, tinha aquela garota da corvinal"

"Eu estou falando sobre você e mim juntos"

"Um pouquinho, as vezes parece como se eu tivesse realmente aproveitado meu tempo aqui, embora provavelmente se nós tivéssemos ficado juntos naquela época do jeito que nós éramos nós teríamos enlouquecido um ao outro"

"Sim provavelmente"

"E de qualquer maneira agora com esse novo emprego vai me dar a chance de finalmente ter o meu romance em Hogwarts, mesmo que seja um do tipo professor/professor ao invés de aluno/aluno"

"Eu estou muito feliz por você ter aceitado o emprego"

"Eu também, eu tava ficando cansado de ter que voar todo fim de semana só pra te ver"

"Sabe você poderia simplesmente aparatar em Hogsmeade como uma pessoa normal ao invés de vir voando"

"Assim não teria a menor graça, pode ser cansativo mas a jornada faz mais significativo"

"Você está falando só sobre a viagem semanal ou sobre a vida em geral?"

"Ambos eu acho" Oliver disse e beijou Percy.

Quando ele abriu seus olhos, mais uma vez ele olhou para o teto do grande salão. O céu realmente parecia mais alto, as velas flutuantes mais luminosas e aquele lugar mais belo do que ele se lembrava.


End file.
